Backbenchers
thumb|right|335 px Backbenchers arka sıradakiler anlamında yani konumu önemli olmayan mv gibi. İngilizce - Türkçe çevirisi 1. Kabinede (bakanlar kurulu) yer almayan veya parti içi önemli bir konumda bulunmayan parlamento üyesi. 2. parlamento üye. 3. kıdemsiz parlamento üyesi. 4. yönetimde görev almayan parlementer. 5. parlamento üyesi. 6. arkada oturan. İngilizce - İngilizce çevirisi 1. plural of backbencher. 2. Of a Member of Parliament, who sits on the backbenches, that is, who is not in the Cabinet and so has a minor role in the government. 3. A Member of Parliament who does not have cabinet rank, and who therefore sits on one of the backbenches or in one of the back rows of the legislature. 4. In Westminster parliamentary systems, a backbencher is a Member of Parliament (MP) or a legislator who does not hold governmental office and is not a Front Bench spokesperson in the Opposition. A backbencher may be a new parliamentary member yet to receive high office, a senior figure dropped from government, or someone who for whatever reason is not chosen to sit either in the ministry or the opposition Shadow Ministry. 5. any of the seats on which the backbenchers sit in the House of Commons (Great Britain). 6. any of the seats occupied by backbenchers in the House of Commons. 7. A backbench MP is a Member of Parliament who is not a minister and who does not hold an official position in his or her political party. the Conservative backbench MP Sir Teddy Taylor. a backbench Member of Parliament is an ordinary British Member of Parliament who does not have an important official position. 8. a member of the House of Commons who is not a party leader. 9. A Member of Parliament or of the Legislative Assembly who does not hold a Cabinet position. 10. a British Member of Parliament who does not have cabinet rank and therefore sits on the backbenches. İngilizce - Arapça çevirisi 1. نواب حزب. 2. النائبة. İngilizce - Almanca çevirisi 1. Hinterbänkler. İngilizce - Yunanca çevirisi 1. βουλευτής (boyleftis). İngilizce - İspanyolca çevirisi 1. miembro del parlamento que ocupa un escaño en una de las fil. 2. diputado que se sienta en los escaños traseros en el Parlamento, que no forma parte del gabinete. "Backbench" redirects here. For other uses, see Backbench (disambiguation).For the New Zealand television show, see Back Benches. In Westminster parliamentary systems, a backbencher is a Member of Parliament (MP) or a legislator who does not hold governmental office and is not a Front Bench spokesperson in the Opposition, being instead a member of the "rank and file"; the term dates from 1855.[1] A backbencher may be a new parliamentary member yet to receive high office, a senior figure dropped from government, or someone who for whatever reason is not chosen to sit either in the ministry or the oppositionShadow Ministry. By extension, a backbencher is not a reliable supporter of all of their party's goals and policies. In most parliamentary systems, backbenchers individually do not have much power to influence government policy. However, they may play a role in providing services to their constituents and in relaying the opinions of their constituents. Some backbenchers also sit on parliamentary committees, where legislation is considered in more detail than there is time for on the floor of the House, and thereby provide valuable input into the legislative process. In addition, since backbenchers generally form the vast majority of the number of MPs, collectively they can sometimes exercise considerable power especially in cases where the policies of the government are unpopular or when a governing party is internally split. In some legislative assemblies, sitting at the back of the chamber is not necessarily associated with having a minor role. In Switzerland, senior figures sit in the back rows in order to have a better overview and be closer to the doors for discussions outside the plenary. In Germany the faction leaders sit in the front row, but there are no designated places for other senior figures. Originally, the importance of the front rows for the leaders had also to do with the fact that acoustics were often unsatisfactory before microphones were introduced. The term "backbencher" has also been adopted outside of parliamentary systems. While legislative branches in presidential systems do not share the firm front bench/back bench dichotomy of the Westminster system, the term has been used to denote junior legislators, or legislators who are not part of party leadership within a legislative body.[2] See alsohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Backbencher&action=edit&section=1 edit *Bench (metonymy) *Crossbencher *Frontbencher Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Backbencher&action=edit&section=2 edit #'Jump up^' "Backbench", Merriam-Webster Dictionary; accessed 2013.09.30. #'Jump up^' Minnesota Progressive Project External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Backbencher&action=edit&section=3 edit *The BBC's definition of 'backbencher' *Article/definition of 'backbencher' Categories: *Legislatures *Parliament of the United Kingdom *Organizational structure of political parties *Westminster system